


The Devil deals in different coins

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [240]
Category: Glee
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: The ship should have been totally impenetrable.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Leoverse [240]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	The Devil deals in different coins

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: The Emperor

The ship should have been totally impenetrable, thanks to a top-of-the-line security system, instead a single individual – a kid, to boot, not much older than a child – has managed to get inside. Emperor Blaine's technical engineer has been already executed, but this is not even remotely satisfying.

Blaine came to this planet to conquer it and extend his empire. He's already waging war against three different armies, he has no intention of dealing with incompetence too. Anybody who doesn't prove to be up to standard must be immediately removed. That's the only way you can make sure the people around you will think twice before disappointing you.

Adam, his head of the guards, walks into the room and kneels before him. “We got him, your majesty.”

Blaine stops pacing and goes back to sit on his throne. “Bring him to me,” he orders. “I want to see his face before you kill him.”

What they drag inside is a scrawny teenager, dressed in rags. He kicks and bites as two of Adam's men try to hold him still in his presence. A pair of piercing blue eyes glares at him from a face covered in grime. He hisses and growls like an animal, his nails filled with dirt like claws. 

“What _is_ he?” The Emperor asks.

“He's an Elian, your majesty."

“Like the other boy,” Blaine muses.

“Yes, your majesty. They live in the forests, integrating technology with natural elements. That is how he dismantled our security system.”

“Can he talk?”

“He speaks Omathi, like all the others.”

Blaine learned the primitive language before landing on the planet because speaking the local population language always smooths the integration's process. Besides, the last thing you want as an invader is being surrounded by people who hate you and speak a language you don't understand. That's just logic.

“What's your name, boy?” He asks.

“My name doesn't matter.”

Blaine sighs. “It certainly doesn't to me. I was just trying to have a conversation here, but I see that's pointless with beasts like you, so I'll go straight to the point. Why did you try to get inside my ship?”

“I didn't try, I got inside,” the boy smirks. “Your security system is ludicrous.”

Blaine frowns at him. “Oh, and I imagine that you would know how to make it better with your unusual knowledge of plants,” he says, a mix of sarcasm and disbelief in his voice.

“I might. But you've got something of mine and I want it back.”

“I don't think I've ever seen you in my life, boy. I highly doubt that I've got something of yours.”

The Elian growls lowly. “Two weeks ago your men came to Linarth and took away fifty people, and among them a boy. His name's Cody and he belongs to me. Give him back and let us both go, and I'll fix your security system.”

Blaine took those people because he needed workers and he took the boy because he liked him – a minute little thing, with skin as pale as the moon, scared and meek like a rabbit – but he hasn't had much time to spend with him since he took him back to the ship. A toy in exchange for a better security system sounds like a good deal.

Besides, a technical engineer position just opened up.


End file.
